


Be Kind, Rewind

by brandywine421



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:33:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - no band. Spencer is freshly divorced from his high school sweetheart and runs into a familiar face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Kind, Rewind

**Author's Note:**

> **disclaimer** : I don't own anything related to Panic at the Disco or other cameos.  
> (Originally posted Jan 2010)

"Are you from Tennessee?" Spencer asked, bumping his hip against the skinny sexy guy in the skin-tight pants that were shimmery in the busy club's flashing lights. 

The guy turned and smiled at him, his brown eyes scanning him from top to bottom. "No."

"Because in this room, you're the only 'ten I see'," Spencer finished out the line, flashing a bright smile and only spilling his drink a little when he leaned in closer.

"Seriously?" the guy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm serious, you're hot. Want to get out of here with me?" Spencer asked.

The guy blinked at him and then let out a loud braying laugh. 

It sounded familiar but Spencer couldn't place it. And he'd never been to a club like this. Before or after the divorce.

"Hey Brendon, we need you - there's a threesome going down in the upstairs bathroom and Zack refuses to go in there," one of the bartenders that had been serving Spencer the multiple beers he'd had tonight said, walking over and poking Brendon with her pointy nails. 

"Fuck, again? Shit, okay - do me a favor, Vicky, and call Spencer a cab, will you? He's way too drunk to be here," the guy, Brendon, said.

"Wait - you know my name?" Spencer blurted out. _Brendon_. Why was that familiar?

"I would never forget you, Spencer Smith," the guy said, patting him on the shoulder and hurrying into the crowd. 

Brendon. 

Fuck.

"Come on, cowboy, you'll have to try that sober next time," the bartender said, herding him to the exit. 

Brendon fucking Urie. 

He hadn't thought his luck could get any worse.

***

_Spencer recognized Brendon Urie across the cafeteria. He was a funny kid and he'd really helped Spencer out by covering for him when he missed band practice and let him borrow notes._

_He knew the kid was a loner, but it was only because, well, he was a little bit of a loser. He wore stupid clothes and was way too chipper all the time to be mentally stable._

_He turned his attention back to Ryan and Brent and tried to remember what they were talking about._

_He'd forgotten all about Brendon until he felt the tap on his shoulder and Brent's badly concealed snicker._

_"Hey, Spencer? Can I talk to you?"_

_Spencer glanced at Ryan and ignored his best friend's telling eyebrow. "Uh, sure."_

_Brendon didn't lead him far, only over to the trash bins and his cheeks were red._

_"What's up?" Spencer asked. He wanted to ask 'why are you talking to me in public?' but he wasn't openly an asshole._

_"I was just wondering, um, if you wanted to hand out this weekend, like, if you wanted," Brendon said, his words only trembling toward the end._

_Oh. Haley was going to die when she heard that he'd been asked out by a *boy*. He could already hear Ryan and Brent laughing openly at their table._

_"Should I take your friends' laughter as your answer?" Brendon asked, his eyes flashing darkly behind his outrageously ugly glasses._

_"I have a girlfriend. And we're not really friends, you know?" Spencer replied._

_"I guess I do now," Brendon responded, not meeting his eyes but smiling falsely. "See you around, Spencer."_

_He turned to hurry out of the cafeteria but Brent's foot slid out and he faceplanted on the floor. Spencer didn't even see him get up because he was gone so fast._

_He'd apologize when he saw him again._

_It felt like he'd kicked a puppy but with his friends laughing and teasing, he knew he couldn't apologize in front of them._

***

Spencer sucked in a deep breath and paid the bouncer the cover charge, walking into the club with new purpose tonight.

The music was understated tonight since the doors had just opened. It was nearly empty apart from the staff hurrying around lighting candles on the tables and sweeping the floors. 

He walked over to the bar where the bartender was rocking skintight leather pants and a rubber tank top that showed off her impressive breasts.

"Jesus, you came back?" she asked. 

"Trying again sober," Spencer replied. "Can I get a Coke?"

She watched him with narrowed eyes, filling his glass with ice without looking at her hands. "Are you seriously going to try your luck with Brendon again? Believe me, guy, he's just going to shoot you down. Boss doesn't fuck customers."

"So I shouldn't buy a drink?" Spencer asked. 

"God, Vicky, if you don't get Gabe out of the bathroom, I'm going to get Zack to knock the door down - he's a DJ, not a fucking diva..." Brendon said, bouncing out in ratty converse sneakers and tight jeans and a too small t-shirt with smiley emoticons on the sleeves. 

"Yeah, get this guy a coke, will you?" Vicky smirked, patting Brendon on the shoulder and walking impressively steady in her stilettos.

Brendon seemed to recognize him then, letting out a sigh as he popped open a can of cola and filled the glass. "Back already?"

"I'm no Fred Flintstone, but I can make your Bedrock," Spencer blurted out.

Brendon laughed. "Where are you getting these?"

"I'm trying to pick you up," Spencer said.

"You are totally failing," Brendon replied, but the smile stayed. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a new job after my divorce," Spencer said. "Had to get out of Vegas. Where have you been?"

Brendon shrugged. "Around," he said, waving his hand. "Did you marry Haley?"

"Yeah. She's the only one I ever...you know. But she found this porn and she wanted kids and she liked this guy at church and she just...the gay that you saw way before anyone else, well, it didn't work," Spencer said. 

"Oh," Brendon said, running his fingers over the counter absently.

"So, like, do you want to go out?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry, Smith, I don't really do casual hookups anymore," Brendon said, patting him on the head and handing the bar back over to Vicky when she returned with a tall, neon guy wearing stupid glasses like Brendon used to.

"What if I don't want a casual hookup?" Spencer asked, but Brendon didn't stop walking away.

Vicky glanced at him. "Did he just pat you on the head?"

"I can't believe something I did in high school is biting me on the ass," Spencer sighed. 

"Wait, you went to high school with Brendon? He...never tells us about his past, like, I've known him almost three years," Vicky said, taking more interest in him. 

"He disappeared junior year, just gone. We...weren't friends. At least, not after I shut him down and there was this big scene and then he was just gone," Spencer said. He pushed his glass out. "Can I please get the rum now?"

***

"Ryan, I don't know what to do," Spencer said, stretched out on the the air mattress in his nearly vacant apartment with his face buried in his pillow.

_"Are you sure you aren't setting your sights too high? From that phone pic you sent, Brendon is pretty smoking."_

"Are you saying he's too hot for me? Thanks, buddy," Spencer scoffed. 

_"No, I'm just saying...you're pretty new at this. You've only been with one girl in your whole life and no boys..."_

"I paid that hooker for a blow job one time, that was a guy," Spencer said.

_"We aren't speaking of that, remember? And he was in drag, so it doesn't count."_

"I...want him, Ryan. I want him to forgive me and I want him...I...I'm just...never mind, you don't understand," Spencer sighed. "I'll call you later."

_"No, wait, man, just wait. I shouldn't have joked, I know that...this is important to you. But it's only been six months since you got a divorce and, what, three since you decided you wanted to chase boys? It's taking me a little while to get used to it."_

"I'll figure it out. I can't give up this easily. I just...I really want to...try this. With him."

_"Why with him?"_

"Because. Don't you think it's fate that he's the first guy I run into that I like?" Spencer asked.

_"True. All right, here's what you're going to do to court this kid, do you have a pen?"_

***

"What the fuck is this, a funeral wreath?" Brendon asked, frowning as he carried in the expensive bouquet.

"Ooh, flowers, are they mine?" Vicky perked up.

"Got Bren's name on them, read the card, asshole," Zack said, propping his feet up on the table as he flipped through the payroll binder. 

Brendon pulled the card out. "Huh."

"What does it say?" Vicky demanded.

"'If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put you in between F and CK'," Brendon read aloud. 

Vicky broke out in laughter. "Seriously? That kid wants you bad, such sweet talk!"

Brendon rolled his eyes and put the card in his pocket. "Let's put the flowers from here on the tables tonight, it'll be cool."

"Are you going to put the poor kid out of his misery?" Zack asked. 

"It's complicated. I need to think about it," Brendon said. 

He'd worked hard to put his life before leaving home out of his mind. Spencer Smith was not a welcome memory at all.

***

Spencer had boded his time for seven days, sending flowers and pickup lines in lieu of fancy poetry. That was Ryan's thing and definitely not Spencer's.

Tonight, he was going into battle again. 

The bouncer waved off his money and Spencer wondered for a moment if it was a trap. But the club was busy and he didn't miss the flowers that had replaced the candles on the tables. 

Vicky the bartender smiled at him and waved him over, setting a Coke in front of him.

"Is it working?" Spencer asked when she passed him a straw.

"I'm not sure. But I think he's saving your cheesy cards," Vicky smirked. "What line are you going to use tonight?" 

"I haven't decided yet," Spencer said. 

He spotted Brendon across the room waving his hands at the DJ and thumping the taller man in the chest. 

"Don't go over there, he's giving Gabe his lecture of the day," Vicky said. 

Spencer waited. And waited. 

It was over an hour before Brendon slid in between the stools to lean over the bar to grab a beer. Spencer filed the Corona choice away. 

"So. Let me have it," Brendon said, turning to face him. 

"Are you wearing space pants? Because your ass is out of this world," Spencer said as seriously as he could manage. But it was true. 

Vicky let out a whoop and immediately walked away. 

Spencer waited for Brendon to meet his eyes. 

"You know that you owe me money, right?" Brendon asked after a beat.

"What?" Spencer asked. He'd paid all his tabs here.

"You've been living in my heart and you haven't been paying rent," Brendon replied. 

"Shit, that's a good one," Spencer said. "Would that one have worked?"

Brendon smiled slightly. "No. And none of your pick up lines have been good."

"I'm really trying," Spencer sighed.

"Tomorrow night, five sharp. I'm vegetarian and I have to be at work at eight and I prefer chocolate to flowers," Brendon said. 

"I...where do you want me to pick you up?" Spencer asked, realizing he'd succeeded. 

"Vicky can give you the address. Dress nice," Brendon said, hurrying off when someone started calling his name. 

Spencer found himself staring at Brendon's ass until Vicky thumped him. 

"Don't fuck it up, loser," she said, sliding a napkin with an address across the bar. "Brendon hasn't dated as long as I've known him, so seriously, do not fuck it up."

Spencer nodded. He wouldn't.

***

"You must be from Pearl Harbor, cause baby you’re the Bomb," Spencer said when Brendon opened the door to the well-kept house.

Brendon snickered and stepped aside. "I'm almost done, watch Bogart and make sure he doesn't eat my shoelaces until I get my shoes on."

Spencer glanced down at the bouncy dog that was eyeing the sneakers by the door hungrily. 

Brendon disappeared into the back and Spencer let himself look around the house. There was framed art photography hanging on the wall and the house was well-kept. More than his house with Haley had ever been. 

There were no family pics on the wall, though, and that was kind of weird. He seemed to remember that the Uries had a large family. 

Bogart made a move for the shoes and Spencer put the chocolates down and picked up the dog who greeted him by licking his face. 

He missed his dog. Haley's dog now. 

"You're bonding, aw," Brendon said, smiling at him from the end of the hall. 

"Cute dog. How long have you had him?" Spencer asked.

"God, two years? He was a tiny puppy, the runt, so I took him in," Brendon said, letting Bogart lick his face before he took him from Spencer and put him back on the floor. 

"So. Um, where do you want to go? I researched some vegetarian restaurants, but you, like, live here so you should know what you like," Spencer said. 

Brendon was watching him, almost warily. "You're really bad at this dating thing, aren't you?"

"Haley was the only girl I ever went out with. And I've...yeah, I'm really bad at it," Spencer sighed. 

"We could hang out here, if you want. Since Bogart has killed another pair of my shoes," Brendon said, glancing down with a frown where the dog was dragging a shoe by the shoestrings into the other room.

"Are you sure? I mean, you don't seem to like me much," Spencer said. 

"Well, were we ever really friends?" Brendon asked, throwing Spencer's words from years past back at him.

Spencer winced despite himself. "That was a long time ago. I'm sorry. I was a dick. But the timing was all wrong. And I've changed. And you're not that scared goofy kid anymore."

"And you're not a pretty lesbian," Brendon replied. 

"I...what?" Spencer blinked. 

"Never mind. You want a drink?" Brendon asked, smiling. 

"Yeah, thanks," Spencer replied. He followed Brendon into the living room and over to the small wet bar beside the big screen TV. 

"Wow, you did pretty well for yourself," Spencer said, running his hand across the leather couch. 

"Not really, just a lot of hard work and hand me downs from friends that are much richer than me," Brendon replied. 

"What happened to you in Vegas?" Spencer asked.

Brendon sighed, focusing on filling two glasses with ice. "I left. I packed my shit and left. Bounced around for a while, shelters and squatting. Never got low enough to start hooking or anything drastic, but it was touch and go for a while. But I got a job, finally, when I turned eighteen. I worked my way around the circuit doing odd jobs for Pete Wentz at his clubs until I learned the business. Pete put me in charge of this club and I bought it. So it's still under Pete's umbrella, but it's mine. Which is great, you know? I own a club - but it sucks because most of my money goes into keeping it in the black and not to my bank account. But it's a process and I'm at least on the upswing, I hope."

"You...ran away? Why didn't we hear about it?" Spencer asked. 

Brendon shrugged. "I don't think my parents really cared. Once I came out to them, they didn't have a son anymore. So fuck them."

"Shit, man, I'm sorry. That sucks," Spencer said. "I mean, that shit...that's tough."

"Yeah, but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. Means I'm fucking Iron Man now, you know?" Brendon smiled. "Rum and coke, right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Spencer said. 

"I don't really talk about old shit," Brendon said. 

"Okay," Spencer nodded, taking his drink. 

Bogart yipped, trotting over with the conquered shoelace in his mouth and begging for Brendon to pick him up once he sat down on the couch beside Spencer. 

"So, Spencer Smith. What are your intentions?" Brendon asked.

"I...I'm a pirate and I want some of your booty?" Spencer replied.

"Stop with the cheesy lines, seriously!" Brendon laughed. 

"I don't know. I know...that I'm gay. And I know that you're fucking sexy. And I know that I was a dick to you in high school. And I know that I really like you. And I want to date you. And possibly, if you don't hate me after we go on dates, then we can, like, have some of that sex stuff," Spencer said.

"Okay, I take it back, you can use the pick up lines," Brendon laughed. 

"Vicky says you don't date," Spencer said. 

"Vicky should keep her mouth shut," Brendon replied. 

"Can I ask why?" Spencer asked. 

Brendon shrugged. "You can ask. I...I don't know. I had a lot of one night stands. No boyfriends. My only long term thing, meaning three months, was a married guy from Chicago, but it didn't end well."

"Uh oh, did his wife find out?" Spencer winced. 

"Yeah, I fucking called her. She wanted kids and he was fucking me, you know? She was a really nice chick and it was bullshit," Brendon sighed. "Anyway, it just seemed like a waste of time after all that. I figure, when the right guy comes along, I'll try it again."

"What do I have to do to be the right guy?" Spencer asked. "I mean, I'm not experienced, like, at all, but...I'm out and proud or whatever."

"So your parents know?" Brendon asked.

"I think they knew before I did. Haley did. But I don't cheat so I never...acted on any of it," Spencer said. "I just couldn't fake it anymore with her...I love her, but it's...not the way a husband is supposed to."

"And your divorce is final? No kids?" Brendon asked.

"No kids. No wife," Spencer said.

Brendon's hand was hot on his knee through his slacks and he raised his eyes just in time to see Brendon leaning in for a kiss. 

Brendon's lips turned up into a smile when he saw Spencer's startled expression, but he kept leaning in until his mouth was pressed fully against Spencer's. 

Haley never kissed like this. 

He didn't know kisses like this even existed.

***

"Okay, so we officially fail at dating," Brendon groaned, pushing himself backwards and into the corner of the couch.

"What? I thought we were doing pretty good," Spencer said, slightly breathless from the marathon make-out session. 

"Yeah, but this is usually saved until after dinner and conversation, right?" Brendon replied, wiping his swollen lips and then shifting on the couch. 

Spencer had to straighten himself up, too, considering his aching hard-on. "Maybe...normally, yeah. But we can move the steps around, I think."

Brendon laughed. "Okay, well, I have to go to work in a couple of hours and I'm, kind of, a bitch if I don't eat before. So we can get ourselves together and go out for dinner or we can put a pizza in the oven and hang out some more."

"Maybe, if you want, I could make you dinner, like, not out of a box?" Spencer suggested. "And we could talk."

Brendon was visibly surprised. "You want to cook me dinner?"

"I've had enough take out and frozen shit to last the rest of my life," Spencer replied honestly. 

"Can you really cook?" Brendon asked suspiciously, standing up and tugging him by the hand to follow him in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Well, at least, Ryan and his girlfriend say I can," Spencer said. 

Brendon snorted. "Ryan Ross, how's that guy doing?"

"He's doing okay. Had some rough times but he's okay now. Sober two years," Spencer shrugged.

"Oh. That sucks," Brendon said after a moment. 

"Yeah. He's doing okay. He's got a decent girl and a job writing weather blurbs at a newspaper in Florida," Spencer said. 

Brendon nodded, opening the door to the refrigerator with a flourish to show Spencer the skimpy shelves inside. 

"Sorry, I know you didn't like Ryan," Spencer said, watching him. 

Brendon rolled his eyes and pushed himself onto the counter to swing his feet. "You don't really know shit, Spencer."

Spencer leaned against the counter beside him. "Why did you ask me? Like, out of everyone, why did you ask me out?"

Brendon snorted again, pushing his fingers through his hair. "I wasn't even asking you out, you know. I...didn't have many friends and I was under the epically wrong impression that you were the closest I could get. I wasn't really all that together that day. I had my bags packed, a fucking plane ticket in my pocket and I had this minor meltdown in the parking lot and I thought...I think I wanted someone to tell me to slow down. But the cafeteria's general reaction was pretty much the reality check I needed."

"Oh. I...thought...I thought you were asking me out," Spencer said softly. Fuck.

"Honestly, Spencer, until you saw me the other night, had you thought about me at all?" Brendon asked. 

"No," Spencer replied. "I know I'm a dick, but...I'm not here because of high school. I'm here because I like you and I want to...know what I missed out on. It's like, you know those people I really liked in high school? They're all shitheads now. And a lot of the people I never paid attention to turned out to be pretty okay." He put his hand on Brendon's knee, stilling his swinging feet. 

"In high school, I was in love with Haley. All the fucking way, she was my one and only. And now...the only thing we have in common is a last name and shit in boxes," Spencer said. 

"Ouch," Brendon whispered. 

"I obviously didn't know you very well back then. But I'd really like to get to know you now," Spencer said. 

Brendon smiled. "Well, I guess we think about doing some math together."

"What?"

Brendon slid off the counter and put his hands on Spencer's hips. "Let's add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs and multiply," he said, kissing him gently.

"If your left leg is Thanksgiving, and your right leg is Christmas, can I visit you between the holidays?" Spencer replied, kissing Brendon slightly harder until his felt Brendon's fingers digging into his sides. 

"We could play lion tamer," Brendon whispered. "I'll get down on all fours and you can put your head in my mouth."

Spencer choked a little as his pants actually tented through his boxer briefs. 

Brendon's phone vibrated suddenly and they both took a step back. "Uh, I should get this."

"Yeah, and I'll see what I can make for dinner," Spencer said. 

He took a deep breath and tried to quell his hard-on yet again. He opened a few cabinets and found mismatched dishes and expensive glasses before finding the condiments, rice and pasta. He chose the rice and found a few edible vegetables in the fridge and started planning out the meal while the rice started boiling. 

Brendon startled him a few moments later, peeking over his shoulder to see what he was cooking. "It smells really good."

"I hope it tastes as good as it smells," Spencer replied. 

"Thanks," Brendon said softly.

"For what?" Spencer asked.

"Making me go out with you. Or stay in with you, whatever. This is...nice," Brendon said. 

"I think so, too," Spencer smiled. 

Brendon kissed him with a small grin. "Well, Spencer, I think my socks are going to have a party tonight. You should see if your pants can come down."


End file.
